Always Be My Queen: The Neo Prom Fic
by CyberDracomon
Summary: The first story of my Neo Trilogy. TK asks Kari to their high school prom, but both are about to recieve some surprises. This isn't your usual prom fic, not by far! My Neo fics are all about expanding on the three oldest ideas and doing things never thoug


Always Be My Queen: The Neo Prom Story  
Story 1 of 3 of The Neo Trilogy series  
By CyberDracomon  
  
(Author's Note: In this profession of Digimon fanfics, there have been three storylines that have appeared more than any other. Those stories are the prom, the hospital and the diary, the three great storylines. They have appeared in many forms and with many couples, but all have been about the same basic plotline. I have decided to take these overused plotlines and do my best to breathe some life into them with things never even thought of in the three storylines and I begin my quest with the prom fic. I'm sure you know what they are, a couple goes to their prom, fall in love on the dance floor and become the prom king and queen, but as I explained, this isn't a normal prom fic. This time I'm going pretty far ahead, with TK and Kari both 18 and seniors in high school. I've never writen them so old, but let's hope for the best. With all that said, please read, review, and most importaintly enjoy! ^_^)  
  
TK stood in front of a closet at his brother's appartment, filing through it like a madman. He was looking for an old outfit Matt wore a couple of years back, hoping he would fit into it by now. His older brother kept every kind of outfit you could imagine, even his old school uniform, it was like he never threw anything away.  
  
"It's gotta be in here somewhere..." TK said to himself. His wandering hand found a black suit in the back of the closet, with a tie and dress pants hanging on the same clothes hanger. It was the same suit Matt wore to his senior prom three years ago. TK remembered hearing the huge story when Matt came home in it that night, him and Mimi won prom king and queen that year. TK was hoping the same suite would bring him the same luck.  
  
"Hey, bro, you find it yet?" Matt called from outside the room. TK pulled the suit from the closet and brushed at it with his hand, knocking off the dust that had gathered on it in the 3 years it wasn't used.  
  
"Yup, just now found it." TK replied. "I'd think you would keep your closet in better shape with Mimi living here." Matt had perposed to Mimi almost a year back and the two had lived together a month or two now, but they had yet to make any official plans.  
  
"I'll be lucky if half my wardrobe isn't pink by the time we marry..." Matt joked, entering the room. TK had the suit laid out on Matt's bed, checking to see if it would fit. He held onto the coat and held it up to himself, turning to a large vanity mirror nearby.  
  
"You think she'll really want to go with me?" TK asked his brother. "Kari's got every guy in the school after her, including Davis..." TK cringed at the name he just spoke, but quickly shook it off.  
  
"TK, you've been in love with her for years now, it's about time you did something to show it." Matt said, putting a hand on TK's shoulder. "Trust me, bro, if she turns you down it'll be a miracle." Matt was remembering what he went through when he wanted to ask Mimi to the prom, but then he and Mimi had been dating for months, TK and Kari never made anything of each other except best friends.  
  
"Thanks, Matt..." TK said. He walked back over to the bed and laid the coat down, then picked up the dress pants and held them at waist line, seeing if they were the right length.  
  
"You're going to look great in that!" Someone said from the door. Matt and TK looked over to see Mimi standing at the doorway, watching TK checking the suit's size. "No way Kari's going to be able to resist you!" Mimi always was kind of cheery, especially around Matt.  
  
"Thanks, I hope it goes that well..." TK said, laying the pants back on the bed. "Someone nominated me prom king, too, I thought wearing the suit that won it for Matt would win it for me." Mimi walked into the room, taking a seat that was in front of the vanity mirror.  
  
"Your school's still using that new system of prom king and queen, right?" Mimi asked. TK had almost forgot about that part.  
  
"Yeah... they still say it's more fair that way..." TK's school had a method where instead of a couple being named king and queen, the school voted for individual people for the roles. It was suppose to make it fair for the ones that came with no date.  
  
"Well you and Kari are the two most popular people in school, no way you could lose!" Matt said, now sitting on the bed. TK sat next to him, being careful he didn't sit on the suit by mistake.  
  
"Maybe you're right..." TK said. "Only one way to find out, though, right?" Matt and Mimi nodded, knowing what he had in mind. TK stood up and gathered the suit, folding it into a neat pile and putting it in a box for protection.  
  
"I'm sure you won't need it, but good luck." Matt said. TK picked up the box, closing it up, then walked for the door, opening it to leave.  
  
"I'll let you know how it goes!" TK said, walking out of the room. He walked through the appartment until he reached the front door. TK was praying to himself everything went okay, he knew his chances might be low, but all he thought about was how much he wanted this to work.  
  
**********  
  
TK walked up the steps of the appartment building where Kari lived with her parents. Tai had long sinced moved out, now living in his own appartment with Sora, but Kari said she wasn't ready to move out yet. TK had already dropped off the suit at his appartment before coming here. He needed the extra time to compose himself, anyway. After walking up an almost endless staircase he reached the floor he needed. TK almost walked past, too lost in his own thought to realize where he was walking. He walked across the pathway to Kari's appartment door, then raised a fist to knock when he stopped.  
  
"What if she already has a date..." TK asked himself. "She might not even want to go at all..." TK pushed the thought from his mind and knocked on the door a few times, maybe a little lighter than he intended. He took a step back, waiting for someone to open the door. It was another minute before the door opened with a slight creek. Kari peaked her eyes around the door before opening it all the way.  
  
"Hey TK!" Kari said. TK smiled, glad Kari was the one that opened the door. TK's mind wandered away for a second, just thinking about how beautiful Kari was. He quickly snapped out of it, remembering why he came by.  
  
"Hi Kari." TK said. Kari opened the door wider, moving over to one side.  
  
"Come on in." Kari invited. "Nobody else is home and I ordered a pizza for lunch, it'll be here in about 20 minutes." TK was very tempted to go in, but if Kari said yes he'd have a busy day ahead of him, the prom was tomorrow night so things had to go fast.  
  
"Sorry, I can't stay long." TK said regretfully. "I just needed to ask you something really quick. I would have called but I wanted to ask you in person." Kari walked outside, half closing the door behind her.  
  
"Okay then, what did you want to ask me?" Kari asked. TK had only thought about what would happpen if she said no all day, he didn't even think about how he was going to ask in the first place.  
  
"Well..." TK said hesitantly. "You know the prom's coming up tomorrow and... I was wondering... if you'd go with me...?" TK braced himself for whatever reaction Kari had. She looked surprised, that ws what TK expected, but then she looked a little sad.  
  
"To be honest, Davis asked me last week..." Kari admitted. TK felt his heart being ripped in half on the spot. "I said I'd let him know, though... guess he'll know my answer when I walk in with you." TK suddenly perked up, hearing Kari's full answer.  
  
"So I take that as a yes?" TK asked, double checking. Kari just giggled a little.  
  
"Yes, of course I'll be your date!" Kari said. She walked over to TK and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making TK blush a lot. Kari had never kissed TK before. Just watching TK's reaction make Kari blush a little, too.  
  
"Alright!" TK said, sounding more excited than he intended. "I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow, then." TK knew he sounded excited, he couldn't help it, though.  
  
"Great, I'll see you then!" Kari said, returning to the door. "Bye, TK!" Kari opened the door to walk back in with TK looking on the entire time.  
  
"Bye!" TK said as Kari walked in and closed the door behind her. TK wanted to jump for joy, but he was afraid he'd accidentally jump over the railing and fall a few stories to the ground. Instead he ran for the stair well and walked down, planning the rest of the day.  
  
**********  
  
After about an hour of walking, TK arrived at a small plaza with everything needed. Two gift shops, jewelry store, suit rental, dress shop... Seeing the suit rental place made TK wish he hadn't already picked a suit. TK walked around for a few minutes until he found the store he needed, a limo rental. He walked into the small shop to find a simple office-like room, with waiting seats across one wall and a dest in the back with someone clicking away at a computer in front of him. TK looked around, seeing nobody in the place but him. He expected it to be cold in the office but it only had a single ceiling fan for air conditioning.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" The man at the computer said, now looking at TK. TK stood there for a second before walking up to the desk.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to see about renting a limo for tomorrow night?" TK said. The man turned to his computer again, checking something on the screen.  
  
"Let me guess, for the Odaiba High School prom?" The man asked, looking back. TK only nodded in responce. "We've had a lot of people from your school renting limos this year, you're lucky we've still got one for rent." The man turned back to his computer. "I admit the limo isn't the best, a Ms. Yukinojo rented the best of our selection." TK recognised the name of the richest girl in school and somehow wasn't surprised she had already rented the best one.  
  
"Whatever's left is just fine." TK said, hoping what was left wasn't some old, broken down limo. The man smiled and clicked a few more things in the computer.  
  
"That will be $250 for the entire night, is that alright?" TK pulled his wallet from his pocket and filed through it, pulling out the money he needed. TK had a job and it paid fairly well, but he had been saving for months for this. He laid the cash down in front of the man, who took it and placed it in a register nearby. He handed TK a form with many questions and blanks on it. "We'll need your address and some minor information." TK was hoping it wouldn't take this long, but complied, filling out the form as fast as he could. It was an hour before he was done, handing the finished form to the man. "That's all we need, have fun at the prom!" TK nodded and walked away, leaving the office. He was glad to be out, the guy working there creeped him out for some reason. He just seemed kind of sleasy to him.   
  
TK walked through the plaza toward home, but after a minute he spotted another store, making TK think about something he had been considering for a while now, ever since he decided to ask Kari to the prom. TK walked inside the store, immediatly chilled by how cold it was inside. The store was much bigger than the limo place, but it was just as empty, again with just one person behind the counter. TK walked over, looking at the things on display.  
  
"May I help you, sir?" The man asked. TK looked up at the man, who seemed a lot nicer than the last guy, with silver hair but he still looked fairly young.  
  
"Yeah.." TK said nervously. "How much is that?" TK was pointing to something in the display case between him and the salesman. The man looked down, seeing the item TK was pointing to.  
  
"I'm afraid it's $900, are you sure you can spend so much?" The man asked. He seemed more worried about if TK could aford it than making a sale. TK pulled out his wallet again and looked through it, finding only $300 left after the limo rental.  
  
"I've only got $300..." TK admitted. "That one's perfect, though..." The man looked at TK, then reached for the item, pulling it from the display case and setting it down on the glass countertop.  
  
"Let's make a deal, shall we?" The man said, pulling a form from under the counter. "Fill this out and give me the $300 and we'll set you up on a payment plan, you can pay the other $600 over the next few months. Will that work?" TK looked at the item and smiled.  
  
"Sounds great." TK said, handing him the $300. He grabbed a pen and started filling out another form, this time glad he was doing it. The form didn't take nearly as long and was finished in around 15 minutes. He handed the form to the man behind the counter, who then placed the item in a box for TK. "Thanks a lot!" TK said, taking the box. The man waved as TK left the store, the box still in his hand. He wasn't sure how to give it to Kari, but he finally decided he wanted to.  
  
**********  
  
The night of the prom came slowly, like time had stopped just to torture TK as much as possible. He was dressed in his brother's tuxedo, which ended up being a little tighter than he would have wanted. TK looked at himself in the mirror, half admitting Mimi was right about how he would look in the suit. The other half refused to think arrogant thoughts like that. He had already gotten everything together and there wasn't anything to do but wait for the limo to arrive and pick him up. He didn't know what to expect when it got there, though. Just as he though this the phone rang. TK picked up the reciever, placing it to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" TK said. He could hear the sound of a soft engine in the background as well as a little honking, so he guessed it was from someone on a car phone.  
  
"Hello, this is Tim, your limo driver for this evening." A soft voice on the other end said. "I'll be arriving at your appartment complex in about 5 minutes, I suggest you wait outside for me to arrive." With that Tim hung up, not wanting to keep TK long. TK hung up, admitting to himself it was more than he expected. He looked around, checking if he had everything. Satisfied, TK left his appartment and walked down the stairs to the ground floor where the limo had just arrived. The limo turned out to be a fairly long black limo, far from being run down or overused. TK opened the last door and climbed inside, shutting the door behind him. Inside everything looked like he expected, soft seats, mini fridge, even a small TV. He tried turning it on, only to get static from it. TK shut it off as the limo started up. TK looked aroound and found a phone marked Driver. He picked it up, guessing this was how he was suppose to talk to the driver.  
  
"Hello?" TK said, unsure what else to say. "How do you know where to go next?" TK heard a slight click on the other end, apparently the driver picking up his phone.  
  
"I have a copy of the form you filled out" Tim explained. "It has Ms. Kamiya's address and number on it. Once we're close enough I'll call her down the same way I called you." TK had went through the form so fast he forgot he had put that information down.  
  
"Okay, thank you..." TK said, setting the phone back on its cradle. He sat back against the seat, still looking aroound the limo's interior. It was about 20 minutes later when the limo stopped. TK slid over all the way before Kari opened the door and climbed in herself. She was dressed in a white dress that shimmered even in the limo's dull lighting. TK couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked in it.  
  
"TK, isn't this a little too much?" Kari asked as the limo started again. "You didn't have to do so much for just me." TK blushed a little.  
  
"No way, you're worth anything, Kari." TK said. He never tried flattering before but it seemed to work since Kari was the one blushing now. The two continued to talk, taking advantage of the limo's soda filled mini fridge, until they arrived at the prom.  
  
**********  
  
It was another half an hour before the limo stopped again, apparently arriving at the prom. TK looked outside the window and saw the school, lit up by spotlights, trying to look as flashy as it could. TK couldn't help but wonder how much it took to put it all together. He quickly remembered the tips his brother gave him and left the limo, then walked around to Kari's side of it, opening the door for her. Kari stepped out of the limo, careful not to mess up her dress in the process. TK couldn't help but admire how good she looked, staring at her standing there in the dress.  
  
"TK, we're going to be late if you just stand there staring at me all night" Kari said. TK snapped out of his trance and laughed nervously.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help it..." TK admitted, blushing a bit. Kari smiled at him before wrapping her arm around his. The two walked down the pavement, letting the limo drive away to return at 11 when the prom ended, or at least that's what Tim said before they arrived. TK and Kari entered the main hall of the school arm in arm, looking around at the various decorations, streamers and lighting they had set up for the occasion. The main prom was being held in the gymnasium, easily the biggest part of the school. TK walked Kari through the maze of hallways until they reached the gym. TK had played so many basketball games here he could find his way there no matter where he was in the school. Inside the two immediatly noticed how many students were there, it looked like the entire senior class decided to attend.  
  
"Hey, TK, take a look at Davis." Kari said, pointing to Davis on the other side of the room. TK looked over and saw him, a shocked look on his face like he had just been electrocuted. TK couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Davis saw TK looking at him and ran off, losing himself in a nearby croud of people.  
  
"Guess he finally got his answer." TK joked. Kari laughed a little, then took TK's hand in hers, making TK blush slightly.  
  
"Come on" Kari said, pulling him towards the dance floor. "This thing only lasts 3 hours and I feel like I could dance forever right now." TK didn't argue, following Kari to a large spot in the gym where most of the people were dancing to a song that sounded like something Matt would be singing.  
  
After about two hours the two were too tired to keep going and sat down near the refreshments table. Both TK and Kari were sweating a little, even though the room was being kept cold from the air conditioners on the ceiling high above.  
  
"Having fun, Kari?" TK asked, sipping from a cup of punch he had grabbed before sitting down. Kari turned to TK, smiling at him.  
  
"A great time!" Kari replied. "I'm glad you asked me, I'd hate to be stuck with Davis right now..." TK looked over at the dance floor and watched as he tried to dance, doing a very bad job of it, too. Right beside him was Jamie Yukinojo, the richest and snobbiest girl in school, laughing at Davis as hard as she could. TK couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight. Davis stopped and walked away in failure as the music stopped. The DJ put on a new CD and hit play, starting a slow, more soothing song than the light rock that had been playing most of the night. Most of the couples moved off the dance floor, not as eager to slow dance.  
  
"Somehow I didn't think there would be any slow dances at this prom..." TK said, looking around. The lighting changed and was now dimmer, setting a more romantic mood.  
  
"It's tradition, the last hour of the prom is for slow dances." Kari explained. Slowly a few more couples made their way to the floor, dancing to the soft music. TK stood up and held out his hand to Kari.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" TK asked. Kari blushed a little, taking his hand, though you couldn't see her blush in the dim light. Kari stood up, ignoring her sore legs, and walked out to the floor with TK. Once on the floor, TK put a hand on Kari's waist, then held the other one out to the side. Matt had shown him a few dance steps, he just hoped he could remember them. Kari put her free hand on TK's shoulder, following TK's dancing as best she could. TK was clumsey starting out, nearly stepping on Kari's foot twice and even his own once. He got the hang of it quickly, leading Kari with the music. It really wasn't that hard once he got into it. Kari moved a bit closer to TK and rested her head on his free shoulder as they continued to dance. TK knew he was in love with Kari, he had been for years, but it was nothing compaired to how he felt towards her at that moment. He totally forgot about the other couples dancing around him, all TK thought of was Kari, the girl he was dancing with, the girl he loved more than anything. TK didn't realize their dance position had turned into an embrace, with TK's arms around her waist and Kari's around his neck. Neither of them wanted the dance to end, but unfortunatly, the DJ had rotten timing, cutting off the music. Most of the couples, including TK and Kari, stopped dancing, much to their regret. TK pulled away enough to see Kari's eyes locked on his, the deep crimson in her eyes drawing him in. Not able to help it anymore, TK leaned forward a little, with Kari leaning in as well, both still locked in their stare.  
  
"Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention?" Someone said over the microphone. TK and Kari snapped out of their trance and quickly looked over at the stage where the school's principal stood at the microphone. Both hated his timing, it was worse than the DJ's. "It's time to announce this year's prom king and queen!" Most of the couples turned to the stage to hear the announcement.  
  
"Good luck!" Kari said to TK, quickly kissing his cheek. TK blushed at the action, then smiled.  
  
"Thanks. Good luck to you, too, but I know you won't need it." TK was using Matt's line from yesterday, but it fit.  
  
"This year's prom king is..." The principal fumbled with an envelope, trying to rip it open. He finally succeeded, pulling a small card from the opened sleeve. "TK Takaishi!" TK stood there for a second, his mind double checking if he really just heard his name announced. The croud clapping and cheering broke his trance, realizing he did hear his name. TK smiled back at Kari, then walked to the stage, most everyone moving from TK's path and allowing him to reach the steps. TK stepped up onto the stage, very nervous at that point, and stood near the principal while another girl behind him set a king's crown on his head. TK wished he could see Davis's reaction now.  
  
"Thanks everybody!" TK said in a nervous tone. He had been hoping to someday be prom king ever since he started high school. True, it was a minor wish, but it was importaint to TK. The croud's clapping slowed until it was silent again, everyone waiting to hear the announcement of the prom queen. The principal held a second envelope, light pink in color, and began opening it.  
  
"And now, this year's prom queen is..." TK closed his eyes, hoping Kari's name was announced. It had to be, she was the first nominated and the most popular girl in school. The principal removed a card from the envelope, reading the name on it. "Jamie Yukinojo!" TK's eyes snapped open, not believeing what he just heard. Jamie was the school's biggest snob, half the senior class hated her. TK knew she had to have paid off everyone she knew to vote for her, and he was right, seeing most of the croud only give minor clapping as she walked to the stage. Some even booed or hissed, knowing she cheated to win. Jamie took her place on stage beside TK and snatched the queen crown away from the girl behind them, too arrogant to let someone else do it. TK could almost hear Davis laughing to himself in the back of the gymnasium. He looked around and saw Kari in the middle of the dancefloor with tears forming in her eyes, making TK want to cry.  
  
"And now..." The principal continued. "The prom king and queen will take their place under the spotlight for the final dance of the night." Jamie smiled and grabbed TK's arm, dragging him towards the steps. TK caught one last look at Kari, then couldn't take it anymore, ripping himself away from Jamie's grip, accidentally dropping her to the stage floor. TK walked over and grabbed hold of the mic stand, bringing it close to himself. The principal, still on stage, looked on, too shocked to stop him.  
  
"I'm sorry, everyone..." TK said, a lot of regret in his advice. "I came to this prom with a girl I've loved for years, the one that deserved to be this prom's queen, instead of just buying the role." TK glared over at Jamie, who had made her way back down to the main croud. "We all know she does... and if I can't be with my queen, I won't be your king..." TK grabbed the crown sitting on his head and threw it to the ground below the stage, with most people watching in shock as it bounced off the floor and rolled a few feet before landing on it's bottom, broken and chipped. TK hated giving up the title he had hoped for so much, but this was bigger than any plastic crown and title. "Tonight I finally decided to tell a girl how long and how much I've loved her. I've wanted to be prom king since I started high school, it was one of the few things I've hoped for in my life, but with an undeserving queen to share the crown, I wish I never thought of being king..." TK stopped to watch a group gather around a confused Jamie. They started reaching into their pockets and pulled out ten and twenty dollar bills, letting them fall to Jamie's feet before waalking away from her. At least twenty people did this before Jamie was approached by her date, the head of the football team. He looked at her for a minute before showing a hundred dollar bill to her, letting it fall to her feel with the rest of her bribe money. He then walked away, leaving her standing there in a pile of money nobody wanted.  
  
"Kari..." TK said, looking at her in the middle of the dance floor. "Everyone knows you deserve to be queen, you're easily a better choice than Jamie." TK walked away from the mic and walked to the edge of the stage, jumping down to the gym floor. Everyone in the room was watching TK as he walked through the croud to Kari. A wide circle of people cleared away, giving the two room. TK stood in front of Kari, taking her hand into his. "I'm sorry you weren't queen of this prom, but it doesn't matter, you've always been royalty to me and you always will be..." TK paused as Kari began to blush. The entire croud was silent, taking in everything that was happening. "Kari, I've been in love with you so long it hurts to think about it, but I only regret not telling you sooner..." TK stopped to think for a second, then decided something he had been thinking about all night. "If I'm suppose to be king tonight, I couldn't be king for anyone else but you... and if I can be your king... I want you to always by my queen..." TK swallowed a huge knot in his throat, falling to one knee. He grabbed for something in his pocket and pulled it out, revealing the item he bought from the shop yesterday, a gold ring with a large diamond in the middle, surrounded by smaller diamonds. Kari gasped silently, looking at the ring. Most of the croud whispered things to each other, nobody believeing this was happening here. "Kari Kamiya, will you marry me and let me be your king forever?" TK couldn't believe he had the guts to ask this in front of the entire senior class, at the moment he didn't care. He knew something was wrong with asking Kari so suddenly, but something about it just felt... right.  
  
"TK..." Kari whispered in disbelief. "...Yes... Yes, of course I'll marry you...." Hearing these words, TK stood and took the ring from it's box, sliding it onto Kari's finger. It fit perfectly, surprising TK since he never knew Kari's ring size. Kari admired the ring a minute longer before looking into TK's eyes, seeing nothing but love. Kari put her arms around TK's neck, bringing her lips to meet his. TK returned the kiss with passion, putting his arms around Kari's waist. As their kiss broke the whole gym erupted in cheers and clapping. Everyone was cheering for TK and Kari, except for Davis, who watched on from the back of the gym, and Jamie, who had started picking up her bribe money.  
  
"I kind of feel sorry for Tai and Matt..." TK said, still holding onto Kari. "They're going to be brothers now!" Kari couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I can just see the chaos when they hear this news..." Kari said, holding onto TK tighter. "Itt'll be worth it... I've dreamed of this for a long time now... I can't believe it's finally happened." TK held onto Kari tighter, too happy to do much else.  
  
"Well, well..." The principal said, back at the microphone stand. "Since we don't appear to have a king and queen this year, the last dance will be for everyone." The principal turned and pointed at the DJ, who hit play on his main player, starting a new slow song to dance to. TK let go of Kari, holding onto her hand.  
  
"Care to dance, your majesty?" TK said. Kari laughed a little at being called 'majesty'.  
  
"Of course, your highness!" Kari said, returning the offer. The two again embraced as the lights dimmed again, letting the two dance in peace. Most of the other couples, including some that hadn't before, joined them on the dance floor. TK and Kari closed their eyes, listening to the music and dreaming of their future to come. Most of the other couples were watching the two as everyone danced, some admiring TK for his courage, some still in disbelief. Either way, they had to admire TK. He gave up being a king and gain his queen, leaving this year's prom with a true king and queen.  
  
The End  
  
So what did you think? Please review this story, but please, PLEASE do not spoil anything about the story in the review, it kills the surprise of the fic for readers who check the reviews first. Thank you! ^_^  
  
So what's next for CyberDracomon? I continue my Neo Trilogy with my Takari version of the classic Hospital fic. If you liked this fic, I promise it won't disappoint you! Until then! ^_^  



End file.
